


Corpse Meister

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Character Death but it's fine, Crona uses they/them pronouns, Gen, I Tried, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: When Medusa tries to marry Crona off to the Thompson family, Crona thinks they can just run from their problems. What will they do when they run from one wedding to end up proposing to an undead woman?...At least, Maka seems nice. 
Basically, this is the Corpse Bride movie with Soul Eater characters.





	1. Part 1

Crona ran deeper and deeper into the woods. In their panic, they just barely dodged trees. More often than not, they got a face full tree branches and sore feet from nearly tripping over roots. Lower hanging branches and thorny bushes ripped holes into their nice suit. It didn't matter if only they put as much distance between them and the church as possible.  
It had started fairly normal. Their mother, the cruel Medusa, concocted a devious scheme and demanded Crona to take part. However, they wasn't expecting her to arrange for them to be married in order to meet her goals.  
They had met the poor woman they were to marry, Patty. She belonged to a penniless family of aristocrats desperate to replenish their wealth. Their marriage would restore her family's wealth while Medusa gained a higher standing in society.  
Despite the situation, she treated Crona with such kindness. She listened to everything they had to say with a vacant smile on her face, and she said only pleasant niceties to him, not like the harsh insults his mother hurled at him. Crona could barely stand it.  
Crona knew their mother was up to no good with this marriage. Rumors flew around town about his mother being a witch, and she certainly didn't hide the fact. She proudly displayed her bright, venomous snakes on her arms as she walked through town, hissing commands at them in snake tongue to snap at little children. She would charm local merchants into selling fine wares- jewels, silks, meat- for nothing more than a smirk. Sometimes, she'd disappear from town all together, leaving Crona alone and the town uneasy.  
Medusa could convince anyone to see things her way, but that didn't mean people weren't wary of her. She hoped, she had told them, that Crona's marriage would change that.  
Their guilt had welled up to a breaking point at their wedding rehearsal. Crona stood fidgeting as the old priest recited a seemingly endless scripture for the fifth time. As they stood into staring into Patty's loving eyes, the situation truly hit them. How could they use this kind woman to allow their mother to keep up her wicked nature?  
They glanced around the room nervously. Patty's parents sat in the front pews looking as intimidating as the first day they met them. Their own mother sat in the back glaring at them as if to say, "Mess this up and you are dead."  
"Ehhmmm!" The old, wrinkly priest glared at them. It was their turn to recite their vows.  
They gulped and stared at the altar before him. A wine glass, two candles, and a golden ring sat waiting for him. It took Crona a minute to realize they had no idea what to do.  
The priest was starting to look angry at them. Crona began to shake under his gaze. They rushed to grab a candle, one that was lit and slick with melting wax, only to be met with loud protests. He jumped, dropping the candle and managing to shake the altar. In a quick glint, the ring rolled off the altar and across the church floor. Crona rushed to fix their mistake. They chased the ring to the far end of the church where it finally came to a stop. Feeling triumphant, they held up the ring along to face the wreckage they had created.  
The altar's pristine white cloth was stained blood red and was dripping into a similar puddle on the floor. The candle they dropped had set the remaining fabric on fire. The priest was currently trying to control the fire with Patty's help. Patty's parents and Medusa were both glaring at Crona, letting them know they were dead.  
"Boy, if you want to get married, I suggest you learn your vows!" The priest added his own glare to the mix, sending Crona running into the woods.  
They came to a stop in a clearing. They dropped onto a tree log struggling to compose their self. In that time, they realized they were still clutching the ring.  
Their vows were not even that hard to recite. Medusa had insured him multiple times that they were so simple that a roach could recite it. Hell, it could probably do a way better job than they could. Crona scoffed.  
With newfound determination, Crona stood still holding the ring.  
"With this hand," Crona shouted at the empty clearing, "I will lift your sorrow."  
"Your cup shall never be empty, for I'll be your wine."  
"With this candle, I shall light your way into darkness."  
They presented the ring to a branch sticking out of the snow like a hand.  
" With this ring, I ask you to be mine." They slid the ring onto the branch.  
They felt proud of themselves. Then, pride turned to terror as the ground around the branch churned. The branch disappeared into the snow. Replacing it was an actual hand. Another followed. Soon, a full person was crawling out of a hole in the ground.  
Crona gasped. A beautiful woman stood before him holding a scythe bigger than they were.  
It was too much for Crona to handle so they fainted.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Crona awoke to piercing green eyes.  
"Are you alright?"  
Crona paniked backing until their back hit a wall.  
The woman was the same one that crawled out of the hole, but now Crona noticed...different she appeared. Her skin was a dull blue that contrasted with the messy grey pigtails she wore. Her arm and stomach had large sections of skin missing, revealing her ribs and bones. She wore a yellow dress and was leaning against her giant scythe.  
"A round for the newlyweds!" A blonde lady in a maroon dress with half of her face missing handed them each a martini glass. The liquid inside was a cloudy grey and smelt of formaldehyde. The mystery bride pulled a worm out of her glass before downing the drink. Crona struggled not to retch.  
The bride turned them and smiled. She took their hands into hers and held them, making Crona's skin crawl where bone touched.  
"Your vows were the most beautiful thing I had ever been told." Crona blushed. Her piercing green eyes bore into his full of emotion that made Crona feel...different.  
They really couldn't deal with this.  
"So this is the poor soul that decided to marry Maka?" A white haired corpse in a red and black suit appeared out of nowhere making Crona jump.  
"Sod off, Soul." She smacked Soul hard in the arm where it promptly fell off. Crona stared in horror as he picked it up and twisted it back into place.  
Cold hand took hold of Crona's face. They were pulled to face one blue eye and an empty eye socket.  
"They're so warm and have such pretty hair." The woman painfully pulled on their pink hair. "Too bad it's uneven. Here, I have some scissors around here somewhere."  
"Are you sure about this guy, Maka? They seem a little...undead." That earned a laugh from surrounding bar patrons.  
"Liz! Soul! Cut it out! You two are freaking em out!" The two moved to allow Maka to grab Crona's hand.  
"Are you alright?" She looked at him concerned.  
"Where am I? And who are you?"  
"I am afraid that's kind of a long story. Soul, do you mind?"  
"Not a problem. Consider it my wedding present." With that, Soul marched over to a piano off in a corner and proceeded to tap out a jazzy melody. The bar patrons were riled up, getting up to dance and add improvised instrumentals on their bones. One skeleton took a mircophone and began to sing.  
Crona listened intently. The skeleton sung about a group of young people, comprised of Maka, Soul, Liz, and some others Crona didn't know, who dutifully defended their village from a group of intruding witches. Maka, he learned, had been one of the last standing of the group, using the scythe she now held to fight to her last breath. And that was the story of their Corpse Meister.  
The story made Crona depressed especially when they saw the soul crushing look that past on Maka's face throughout the song. Crona squeezed her hand and she gave a reassuring smile that sent butterflies through their stomach.  
The song soon ended. The lively atmosphere died with it as bar patrons went back to sipping their musty drinks. Maka pulled them out of the bar into undead lined streets. She lead them along until the streets became less crowded. She stopped at a lone bench and sat gesturing them to join.  
"So what do you think?"  
Crona jumped at the sudden question. They couldn't really think of words to describe how they felt. All they could manage was a grimance.  
"That's understandable. My friends can be a lot to take at once."  
There was silence after that. Crona started to get anxious when Maka nudged a yellow wrapped box into his hands.  
"It's a wedding present for you." Maka smiled.  
Crona gingerly unwrapped the box expecting more bones and worms. Sure enough, the box was feeled with small, writhing bones. Crona dropped the box in shock. The bones spilled out of the box clicking together as they fit themselves together like puzzle pieces. Once the pieces were finally together, a small skeleton cat looked up at them.  
"Ragnarok! I thought the butcher had gotten you." They reached out to stroke the cat's skull. The cat jumped back defiantly in response.  
"As if that bloody git could get me! Now, carriage wheels. Carriage wheels will get ya. Did you get hit by one, too? Must've since you're down here with me." The cat hissed at him. Crona shot a look at Maka.  
"I had my friend grant him speech. Sorry, I didn't realize he'd be so-"  
"What? I'm so what? Say it to my face, lady!" Ragnarok reared, ready to attack his much larger opponent.The scowl on Maka's face made it seem like she was ready for a fight, too.Crona giggled. This whole situation was so bizzare but not unwelcome. Soon, giggles turned to full on laughter. Maka's scowl softened and she, too, began laughing at the obscureness.  
" Alright. Alright. Enough of this!" Ragnarok cried. The two struggled to control themselves. They'd calm down only to look at each other and start again.Ragnarok had had enough. He jumped into the space between the two with effortless grace. When they still didn't respond to him, he lashed out. Crona cried out, grasping their face where claws grazed it. Ragnarok turned to tear into Maka only to meet a box.  
"Not the box! Anything but that!" Maka closed the box, muffling any further protests.  
"I've had enough of you. Oh, you're hurt!" Maka dropped the box to pry their hands away from the wound. Angry raised marks screamed out against pale skin. She angled his face towards her before leaving a quick kiss on the marks. Crona's face grew red. They didn't know how to deal with this.  
" There. All better." Maka smiled causing Crona's heart to skip a beat. "My mother used to do that for me when I scraped my knees."  
"Would you want to go back to the land of the living?" Crona started at the question. They hadn't really thought of leaving. Even if this place was really startling, they were enjoying the they spent with Maka.  
"My mother is still alive. I'd like her to meet my beloved." She smile wistfully. Crona's mood soured as he was reminded of his own mother. She was probably furious at them for ditching the wedding rehearsal. What if they ran into her and decided to punish them for their incompetence?  
But if they were going to stay in the Underworld, shouldn't they tell their mother at least? Medusa wasn't a completey horrible mother. She'd often bring him trinkets from her travels and sent him small smiles whenever they managed to perform a task without trouble. Hell, she had given them Ragnarok for their birthday years ago.  
She was probably worried sick about them. She could be wandering around the forest looking for them, and it would be all their fault really. 

"Okay." They finally said. Maka's face lit up.  
"Then, let's go!" She dragged them to their feet and away from the bench, past houses and shops where the undead called home, to a crumbling brick building. The far west wall had long since caved in leaving a wide opening for them to walk in.  
Bookcases and tables were lined in neat rows as far as could be seen. Books opened to random pages and papers full of indecipherable notes were scatter across the many tables. In the back, machines Crona didn't know the uses of glimmered in the light of ornate chandliers.It looked a lot like a library except for the ceiling; it had been broken so that the floor of the second floor jutted out like a balcony. A grand spiraling staircase in the corner allowed access to this floor.  
"Kid! Are you in here?" Maka called out.  
"No, I am afraid he isn't." A figure called from the second floor. Said figure jumped off of the floor they were on to land right in front of the two.  
He was certianly an...unsettling figure. Almost everything on the man from his skin to the labcoat and shirt he wore were crisscrossed with stitches. His skin was a patchwork of various blues to match his grey patchwork shirt. And from his head, an oversized screw impaled his head; the ends stuck out of his grey hair.  
"Perhaps, I can assist you."  
"No, thank you, Dr. Stein. I just needed to ask Kid something." Dr. Stein seemed to ignore her. Wild green eyes scanned her face as if he could tell she was hiding something. 

Those eyes, then, chose to bore into Crona's. Crona could feel their insides crawl. They started to fidgit, unable to keep still. A small smile spread across Stein's face like he knew Crona would spill if he just waited long enough. Crona couldn't help thinking that they were right.They couldn't deal with this.  
"We want to go to the land of the living!" Crona finally blurted out. Maka hid her face in her palms which only added to the shame Crona felt.  
"That's all? I've got just the thing." Dr. Stein marched up the stairs. A moment passed. The two could hear clamors and rustles from upstairs. Then, the man was coming back stairs. He carried a jar with an blue speckled egg that he presented to Maka.  
"Just break the egg between the two of you. Also, when you want to come back, just say the word "Shinigami"".  
Maka shot Stein a look. "Why are you helping us?"  
"Oh, you're doing me favor. Trust me. Don't break the jar." And with that, Dr. Stein was back up the stairs. Maka carefully took the egg into her hands. Her smile grew wide much to Crona's relief.  
Yet, a pit was in Crona's stomach. Good things didn't tend to stay in Crona's life for long. As Maka smashed the egg and blue mist surronded them, they couldn't help wondering what would go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter I kinda forgot about this fic and my interest in soul eater has kinda died  
> However, I'm still going to try and finish this

When the mist cleared, they were standing in a forest clearing. Maka's face lit up in utter delight. She grasped at the gentle snow flurries that fell from a darkened sky giggling.  
Any worries Crona had melted away. They felt lighter-happier than they had ever been- standing in that clearing watching Maka act like a small child. It was so cute.  
And infectious. Crona couldn't help laughing along. In a moment of carefree confidence, Crona grabbed Maka's hand and spun her, prompting loud laughter from her. She spun and spun until-  
A loud pop feeled the air. Crona blinked. A severed bony arm still clasped his hand. Maka was buried in a mound of loose snow.  
"I messed up. This is my fault. I knew it. I should have expected to mess this up. I don't know h-"  
Giggles cut off Crona's self deprecating thoughts. A hand shot out of the snow. Then, a smiling Maka followed. Crona offered her hand. She took it gratefully and popped it back into place.  
"Sorry about that."  
"Don't be. I'm having fun. It's been a lifetime since I've seen snow." They offered their hand and Maka took it, climbing out of the mound and leading them in the opposite direction. "I think I remember where my mother lives. It's not too far from here." They walked in silence for a few minutes. Maka used her giant scythe as a walking stick, looking right at home in this forest.  
"There it is!" She whispered. A warm cottage was nestled in a mesh of trees. Maka dropped their hand to run for the house. "MOTHER!"  
A light glowed in the frosted windows. An older woman opened the door, still in her nightgown. She looked a lot like how Crona imagined Maka would look alive. Blond hair with a touch of white tumbled in curls down her shoulders. Green eyes, darker than Maka's, shined by the light of the candle in her hand. Her face lit up at the sight of her daughter.  
"Maka! My baby!" Her arms opened wide to recieve her dead daughter. Crona arkwardly watched the two laugh as they bumped into Maka's scythe. 

"And who might this be?" Maka's mother asked. Crona jumped, not expecting to be aknowledged.  
"That's my fiance, Crona." Maka giggled. "Don't be shy, Crona. Come here." Crona complied.  
Maka's mother looked them up and down. Crona fidgited, not feeling comfortable under scrutany.  
"My baby's fiance!" She finally said in wonder. "Why don't you two come inside?"  
The inside of the cottage was dark and a bit scary. Dark figures jutted out from every wall, seeming to claw out for Crona. Crona struggled not to jump at the flickering shadows that flased through the cottage. Maka's mother moved to a small fireplace and went about starting a fire. Once a fire was blazing, she ushered the two onto a plush couch while she sat in an airchair across from the two.  
"So, Crona, what it is that you do to win my daughter's heart?"  
"Mother!"  
"Well, it is not everyday that my deceased daughter crawls out of her grave someone home! Especially not someone so cute! Now, tell me!" The woman insisted, staring expectantly at Crona. Crona gulped.  
"Well, I-um-I don't actually know-what your daughter sees in me"  
"What?" Maka frowned, whipping her head to stare at Crona, then turned back to her mother. "Mother, Crona is very sweet and fun. They make me happy!" Maka smiled in a way that made Crona return it.  
"Awww! That's sweet. Tell me more! How did you two meet?"  
The three spent the night chatting, Maka and her mother more so than Crona. However, Crona started to relax. As dawn quickly approached, the night became lighter, chasing away the harsh shadows of the cottage to reveal an assortment of wonders. Crona wanderd around the front room of the cottage at all the bizarre posessions.  
"Mother likes to travel a lot and collects objects that tickle her fancy." Maka whispered to Crona. "Did you get some more trophies, Mother?" She asked her mother, holding a large jar full of strange crystals.She quickly replaced it on the mantle lined with similar jars.  
"Oh, that is old news. I just bought those off of a woman a few miles away. Now this," She gestured the two to follow her to a large wooden table. "This is a find!"  
Maka's mother presented them with a fine piano, carved from dark wood and accented with silver. Florrid patterns were carved into the wood, spiraling down the object's legs. "I managed to get this from a craftsmen over in Britian. It's a very fine instrument. I had a feeling this feeling when I saw it. Something wonderful would happen if I could just get my hands on it! Now, it has!" Maka's mother stifled a yawn. The woman definitely seemed tired but was trying not to show it.  
"Oh Mother, we've kept you up all night! I think it is about time that we left so you can get back to sleep." Maka stated.  
"Yes, of course, but before you go...please play something for me." She gestured towards the piano.  
"I don't even know how to play!"  
"Don't lie to your mother! I know that that white haired friend of yours was a prodigy on the piano! He must've shown you something! How about you, Crona?"  
"A l-ittle but I'm not very good.."  
"You're too modest. Go on!" Maka's mother insisted, urging them to sit at the piano. She then drew her armchair closer and took a seat, eagerly waiting. Maka laughed embarassed.  
Crona began to panic. They struggled to put their hand in the correct position. When they tried to recall the notes that went with any song Medusa had made him learn for one of her schemes, all Crona could think of was Medusa screaming at him when he pressed the wrong key. Crona's hand shook against the cool ivory keys.  
But this place was different. Maka's mother was nicer than Medusa had ever been to him. Maka didn't seem afraid of her mother like Crona was of Medusa most of the time. It was strange, alien.  
Maka pressed a few keys at random. Cacophonious noise screeched from the piano. Instead of screaming, Maka's mother smiled even wider, urging them to continue.  
But maybe alien was better. Crona smiled. They finally settled their hands onto the keys and began to play. They tried not to worry about making any mistakes, and a smooth melody resulted. Of course, they hit a few wrong key and flinched, waiting for a violent reprocussion that never came.  
The two settled into a rythmn, hitting whatever key felt right. Occassionally, their hands would brush and a smile would pull across Crona's face. Maka laughed, hitting keys with more enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what ya think and kudos if you like it!


End file.
